


Playing with Fire

by Nicktheseer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AHS Coven elements, Anal Sex, BAMF Original Female Character, BAMF Peter, BAMF Stiles, Blood, Blow Jobs, Doppelganger Stiles, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Future Mpreg, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Isaac and Derek act like douches, M/M, Medium Stiles, Multi, Oral Sex, Possessed Stiles, Pregnancy, Protective Bonnie, Protective Caroline, Protective Cora, Protective Damon, Protective Lydia, Protective Malia, Puppy Piles, Rimming, Scott is a Bad Friend, Spark Stiles, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Witch Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicktheseer/pseuds/Nicktheseer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of being kidnapped, beaten, threatened and all around useless to everyone but for research purposes. Stiles thinks its time he up his game, and steps out of everyone else's shadow. Going through several transitions. Will he survive them or will he die trying? Read it to find out! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Road to a new beginning

Disclaimers : I don't own Teen Wolf. That honor goes to none other than Jeff Davis and the MTV corporation. And if I did own Teen Wolf, I would have stabbed Scott, for causing his best friend to get capture by a deteriorating, wrinkly, hunter. And not have the sense, to realize that he is physically injured. I mean it shows on ibis face. Next, Allison would have been killed or to the point of death seeing how she loves to play both sides and get caught doing it. Lydia would have gotten slapped. Derek stabbed along with rest of the newly turned pups for thinking that they were freaking invincible and think they are better than everyone else. But sadly I don't own Teen Wolf. Anyways, enjoy at your own risk!

Author's Note : I Love Stiles. But I'm pissed how everyone in Beacon Hills treats him. I mean come on, the dude save their ( Derek's and Scott's Pack ) ass on several occasions and still no gratitude.

Chapter 1

Road to a new Beginning

Stiles Pov...

Manipulating was a big factor. It just seems that I'm just a pawn to Scott, since I realized he has not been to my house in about six months. The guy seems more and more obsessed with his psychopath hunter of a girlfriend. Who basically tried to kill Erica and Boyd, just because they were once part of Derek's Pack. It's like every time I get involved with the Pack it's always get the information they need, because the are too lazy and ignorant on how to use google. Or a computer for that matter. Each and every time I refuse to help them, they either threaten me or catch a temper real quick. Showing off their were-wolf features to a feral-look. Time and time again, I'm going to have to lie to my dad to keep their little furry problem lock and key. So no one will find out about the supernatural without causing a big uproar. I'm getting tired of this.

To be honest, I'm sorry if I'm getting off topic but I hate Derek Hale. I hate the werewolf with a passion that seems beyond humanly possible too. Leading his pack all too rashly, not thinking of the consequnces that it could have. Like taking helpful advice and completely disregard everything and with his attitude, he goes off acting like I don't know what I'm talking about. But I do, I see stuff like this happen a lot before, and it just makes me anger and feel abandoned because of no one is listening.

Then Derek who recently turned alpha, and power crazed started turning people for the pure joy of it. And it pissed me off even more that he went after people who had either low self-esteem. Then basically did a whole personality change soon after that made like total assholes. Afterwards, to take the cake, Derek Hale, started to act like he was superior to everyone. Just because he is the new alpha were-wolf. Man, at times like these I can't stand to think I'm friends with a bunch of nut-jobs. Sooner or later something is going to break or I'm going to reach my limit and shit is really going to hit the fan.

Each and every time I had to think fast and accurate to save their lives. So they could live another day. It really gets under my skin when I noticed how unappreciative they really are. I mean my best friend, Scott, got his head so far up Allison's ass that I bet he can see out of her eyes. Likewise with Allison, and to make matters worse. Each time when I'm about to get a little peace from them, that peace is suddenly rushed out the window, and I'm right in the middle of what is happening, again! Lately, the threats get worse and the Pack or friends that I used to know are becoming people I don't even know. More cold, distant, animalistic. I realized right after the game when I got kidnapped by Gerard, where I stood on Scott's priority list.

Anything that has Allison or Derek is on the top of the list. While I'm nothing but a pawn in his mind, that I could be thrown away. Like it wasn't nothing off his shoulders. He didn't even ask about how or when I got the bruise after being severely beaten by that psychotic hunter, right in front of both Erica and Boyd trying to save their asses from being killed. Now, I'm at Deaton's asking for books on herbs and minerals so I could better protect myself, if said werewolves got the idea of killing Stiles was a good idea. Feeling that my safety was a must and a major priority, since Scott is basically acting like Jackson which is terrible. Deaton soon gave me the books I needed and I left in my jeep on the way back home.

Now back to getting on topic of psychotic hunters. I'm now a target for them now. To them I'm what they call a sympathizer. Which basically means that I'm a liability to the human race now. Seeing that I care for other supernatural beings, like were-wolves for example. So that once I'm out there, in field, Hale's preserve, or where ever they can find me. I now have to be extra careful, since they basically put a hit on my back. Except those who are retired or still follow the freaking code.

I mean not even seventeen yet and I have a hit on my back. And just to make it worse, Derek made both Scott and his pack to cut out their weak link. Which to them it's me. And literally I don't see how. I mean helped them with my information of the upcoming enemy we are about to face. Added to that, I've saved all their asses nearly on a daily basis. Seeing how they usual think they are invincible to everything that comes at them. Ha, that is the main reason why their cockiness gets them either captured by hunters, tortured by said hunters, or whine up nearly dead by the next supernatural creature we face. I don't know how I stay sane through the whole ordeal.

It's like my life gets more complicated by the second. And it has no chance of stopping anytime soon. Along that it seems that Derek, Scott, even the pups seem to leave well enough alone any more. Which only leaves us with more trouble than it's worth. God, I can't believe that I'm still with them. As I end my rant for now I reached the drive-through of my house.

Here, I'm back where I started from. Home. So I go up the steps and unlocked the door, then went to lock the door and headed upstairs to my room. As soon as I get there. I see none other than Peter Hale. Then man was sitting in my computer chair with a smirk on his face. Looking away from the formerly sociopathic cold blooded killer that sat in my room. I soon moved over to my bed and began asking"What the hell are you doing here and how did you get up here anyway?" Peter looked over to the window, and I got my answer. He then said" What I'm doing is none of your concern right now. But, I'm concern as to what you are doing?" I gave a roll of my eyes then replied back saying"What I'm is learning to protect myself from flea-brained mutts, who may get the idea of killing me for kicks when there board. At least, I'm not foolish or cocky as to thinking that it will never happen. Cause knowing my luck in this town, it will and this so called peace will be nothing but a memory."

Peter then got up from the computer and moved over towards me. And finally came to a stop once he was directly in front of me. Then saying"Well Stiles, I could train you how to use a were-wolves abilites against them and how to react faster to them." Giving a distrusting glance, I soon asked Peter."So, whats the catch?" Peter then replied back saying"There's no catch, I just exploiting my intrest." Slowly giving a soft chuckle, I said"Come on Peter, with you theres always a catch to everything. So before I agree to let you train me, you might as well tell me what your really planning? What do you gain by this transgression anyway, its not like it can get you to be in Derek's Pack again. I mean really, cause for all I know working with me is the least of their problems and will most likely set you more of an outcast anyway. I don't want that for you."

Peter soon gave me look of undying honesty and sincerity which slowly turned into a smirk. He then said"I accidently bit Scott. But I meant to take you. Your much more of a man than Scott is...Hell, your more of a man than Derek is. They take you for granted and treating you as if your a wallflower, but I see you. Even if I'm a Sociopathic cold blooded killer." I soon began to feel suffocated, he is leaving no chose but to accept. Biting my lip, I looked up at Peter and asked"How am I going to know if your just going to ditch me later on?" The hurt soon came in, and the tears began to flow. Peter began rubbing my back slowly, as he watched the tears fall off my face. He moved to my ear and said"I won't." My eyes widened in surprise, and I looked over to see Peter gone.

But then a ring from my smartphone telling me, that I got myself a text message. I checked and saw it was Peter, he said to get some sleep and that we start tomorrow right after Lacrosse practice. I soon grinned then turned off my phone. And went right to sleep.


	2. The Awakening Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles dreams about the hidden dark past between his mother and the Hale family. Especially Talia, the head alpha of the family and her little brother Peter.

Chapter 2

The Awakening Dream

Stiles Dream...

It was dark and cold night. As your eyes open you see that you were surrounded by trees and other plant life. Slowly getting on to your feet, it came to your realization that were in the Beacon Hill woods. Dusting off the dirt that was on your clothes. All of a sudden you heard a loud roar coming from a way's away from you. But still close, you instantly knew it was a werewolf. But you knew that what ever the reason is that you shouldn't get involved. And as you tried to walk away from the howl's direction, you instantly froze. As if you were paralyzed. Then all of a sudden you felt something pull you in the opposite direction. Towards the very thing that you wanted to avoid in the first place.

Soon enough you began running towards the werewolf's howl only to go through several trees in zigzags. Right when you thought that you got to where you needed to be. Another howl emerged. It was literally driving you mad. That when tripped on a root from a tree and found what you were looking for.

You saw a woman with dark brown hair with a light complexion glaring at the raven haired woman. The raven haired woman was now clutching her head as if she was in pain. Falling into fetal position soon enough, she tried to look up and from what you saw that the raven haired woman had piercing dark scarlet red eyes. It kind of reminded you of your resident and recently turned Alpha. Derek Hale. That's when the dark haired woman with the light tan complexion, started to gloat. " Talia, when are you going to learn to keep your fangs where they don't belong."

That's when the raven haired woman with the pale complexion who was now known as Talia starting to scream louder. Giving out another howl of pain, Talia replied back saying " As soon as you keep your damn hands off my little brother and out of werewolf business, witch-bitch." One thing was sure that the young dark brunette woman with the light tan complexion was seriously pissed off by that comment. 

She then walked towards Talia and replied back saying with a shocking force in her tone of voice," Let's get things straight here, Talia. I can't get my hands off your brother, Peter. Ha! If anything is for sure then you must have gotten it backwards. It is him who can't keep his hands off of me. Next, if I could I would stay out of your wolfy business, as you so aptly put it but I can't. All cause you constantly throw innocent people lives in danger. All for the sake you wanting more power. And you know good as well as I do, Talia, that most humans don't survive the transition into becoming a werewolf. Also the punishments that goes along with them if so much as one of them dies during the transition, right."

Talia then laughed, and said with a smirk on her face," Well why don't you enlighten me huh? That's when the young brunette woman lifted her hand in a claw-like position in front of Talia. And very quickly you could tell that the shifts in dominance were changing. "They die. But I guess you don't care, huh." The brunette woman said with an pitch anger in her voice.

Talia then laughed and replied back as she tried to hold in another howl of pain, " Collateral Damage. Claudia, is that all you got I thought that you were supposed to be the strongest witch here. But it looks like I was wrong, you nothing but a sad excuse of a witch. Using that weak witchy migraine. Show me your real power bitch!"

Right then and there you instantly knew who the young dark brunette with the light tan complexion was. It was your very own mother, Claudia Stilinski. And what shocked you even more that she was a literal, honest to god witch. Looking from the scene that was taking place. You then piece together who Talia really was. She was Talia Hale, former Alpha leader of the Hale pack. Older sister to Peter Hale. Mother to Laura and Derek freaking Hale.

Suddenly, a cold and collected voice was heard that snapped you out of your little trance like daze. It was your mother who was talking. She said" Oh you want to see power, huh Talia." You could literally hear the wind blowing harshly through the trees. She then continued" Well I'll give you what you wish for being the stupid little mutt that you are. Thinking that you can spill innocent blood, dragging unnecessary people into these types of lives all for sake of your own personal gain and not pay the price for it. Well since you like spilling blood so much why don't you choke on it then."

As your mother's glare intensified as she raise her hand again in a claw-like formation. You then hear a loud coughing sound. Turning your head to the side, you see Talia coughing up major amounts of blood. That's when things quickly grew out of control. As your mother's hand was lifted a bit higher, Talia was now floating in mid-air. Soon enough she stopped coughing up blood. And then thrown into the nearest tree. Landing with a loud thump to the ground. As your mother walked over to the defeated Talia, she then said this in a very familiar and authorizing tone of voice," If I see anyone of your pack spill so much as a drop of innocent blood then I will personally end you with the rest of them. Have a good night"

Soon enough she was walking out of the woods and you couldn't even see where she was going. Still staring at the path your mother had took, a single of thought was now rushing through your head. Your mother was a freaking badass witch. Feeling extremely pleased with yourself. In how your own mother would take no shit from no one. All of a sudden your vision soon began to blur, until you fall and hit the ground. Darkness and cold began to quickly over take you body. And just like that you were out cold. Out like a light.


	3. Rise of the Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets a surprising visit from a not so good intention ghost who only wants to get in his pants. But as soon as he tries to do something a very familiar spirit shows up making things go from creepy to a freaking stand still.

Stiles Pov. . . . . .

Soon enough waking from the intense and strange dream that you had. You suddenly feel like your whole body was on fire. As you place your left hand to your head, you noticed that you were actually sweating. So getting up from bed, you went to take a shower. And as soon as you were about to get out of the room. You heard someone wolf-whistle to you. You turned as fast you can, to see that it was none other than Matt. Matt Freaking Daehler. That's when things started to take a wrong turn. You the teen was dead. Cause he was killed by Allison crazy grandfather, Gerard all for the sake of power and wanting to stay young.

You then instantly started to back up against the wall. "Y-Your supposed to be dead." You said in an scared tone. Matt the slowly walked over and replied back with a smirk on his face," I am. Still is. But don't be scared, little red. I won't hurt you." You was about to scream, but Matt seemed to instantly appear right in front of him.

That's when you replied back saying" How the fuck should I know that you won't, huh? I mean given the last experience I had with you. I was stabbed in the back of the neck with some paralyzing fluid by your Kanima puppet, Jackson. And second of all you, shot Scott in the stomach." " Oh, that's right you did get stabbed and I shot your friend, well, can you really blame seeing how my experience in high school or life in general has been."

Thinking it over for a bit, you knew that you really couldn't blame him. Before Matt literally became a psycho. He was actually a nice person to say the least. I mean even though no one was his actual friend. Then once he went his first popular party, someone then threw him into the water, knowing the boy couldn't swim in the first place. And the person who save was an abusive psychotic of Isaac's father.

Sighing inwardly, you the moved from the wall that you were leaning up against. Then suddenly, you felt a major pain rushing through your head. Matt then said" Hey Stiles, you okay?" That was until you notice turned around and saw that your labtop, computer chair, along with your bed floating in the air. Surprising you for just that instant, that's when everything that was in the air just dropped to the ground. In a huge heap. You then asked" D-Did I do that?"

Matt then nodded his head, an you inwardly took a gulp of air. Calming down very slowly you took noticed to what just happened. You just levitated several items in your room without even trying. That's when it all came back you. Your mother was an extremely powerful witch. And from what it looks like, she passed her genes on to you, in spades.

"Well, it seems that I was right. You are a witch. Or your case warlock, since you are a dude. So all there is to do now is what for your mom to explain it to you. But first, before I go. Matt pulled you into a long enticing kiss that seem to last about seven seconds at least. That was until we broke apart. Gasping for air, you yelled" What the hell, Matt?" Matt then smirked and walked over to the door, only to stop and grab a sizable portion of your ass.

Growling, at his perverted attempt. Which kind of reminded you of Derek. Next thing that came into your mind was how in the world did you felt that anyway. I mean he is supposed to be a ghost. A non-corporal being that physically can't anyone. So how did you felt that when he grabbed on your ass.

"Well, maybe I can explain." Said a familiar voice that you haven't heard in years. You soon quickly turned around to see that it was none other than your mother, Claudia Stilinski.


End file.
